Yu Gi Oh: KARAOKE!
by Macavity
Summary: As shown by the genre, this is a parody--SORT OF! Basically, I parody songs to fit the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and then force them to sing. *NEW CHAPTER--7-8-03* PLEASE R/R!
1. Yugi's Party

Disclaimer: Not mine. Won't be mine anytime soon. Gosh darn it, I do this every time and still no one learns! becomes enraged and stalks off to kill something  
  
Yami: Hey…Macavity's gone off to kill something.  
  
Seto: Maybe this time she'll kill Pegasus.  
  
Yami: No, she did that already.  
  
Seto: Hmm…  
  
Macavity: returns all hyper and happy HIEEE! I'M HAPPY NOW!!!  
  
Yami: to Seto She found the Pixy-Sticks.  
  
Seto: to Yami And quite apparently ate a lot of them. That means the fic can begin.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm kind of a fan of oldies (Yeah, that's odd. A crazed teenage fan-fiction author who likes oldies. Go figure), so I decided to parody that old song "It's My Party". Enjoy!  
  
~*~: Indicates song lyrics  
  
() Indicates actions during the song lyrics.  
  
"Speech, duh"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi bustled around the Moto household, making sure everything was right for the party. It was his birthday, in fact, and everyone was coming. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Serenity, Mokuba, Kaiba, and especially Yami. Grinning with glee, he arranged the karaoke machine as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hi, Yugi!" Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, and Tea exclaimed, walking inside and plunking their presents down. Joey immediately went for the food, but Grandpa managed to detain him.  
  
"Hi, everybody!" Yugi replied with a smile, opening the door once again to admit Mokuba and Kaiba.  
  
"Hi, Yugi! Happy birthday!" Mokuba exclaimed. Kaiba just glanced around the room, as if searching for something.  
  
Yami appeared out of the puzzle. "I think the party can officially begin, aibou," he said with a smile, making eye contact with Kaiba. Then he smirked.  
  
The birthday party was a success. They ate, they talked, they bustled around and played games. But then, just before Yugi was about to open his presents, he noticed Yami was gone.  
  
"Odd," he murmured to himself. "Hey, Joey, do you know where Yami went?"  
  
"Nope," Joey replied. "Maybe Tea would know."  
  
But "No," was Tea's answer as well. Yugi went to all his guests, inquiring as to Yami's whereabouts, but no one knew. Finally Mokuba mentioned that his big brother was gone too.  
  
In tears, Yugi went to the karaoke machine and began to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
Nobody knows where my Yami has gone.  
  
Kaiba left the same time.  
  
Why's Yami hanging with him,  
  
When he's supposed to be mine?  
  
He's my Yami and I'll cry if I want to,  
  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to,  
  
You would cry too if your Yami left you.  
  
(Joey and Ryou came over, wanting to duel to help Yugi take his mind of Yami's desertion. But nothing helped.)  
  
Playing and battling, keep dueling all night,  
  
But leave me alone for a while,  
  
Till Yami's back here with me,  
  
I've got no reason to smile.  
  
He's my Yami and I'll cry if I want to,  
  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to,  
  
You would cry too if your Yami left you.  
  
(He looked up just as Kaiba, sulking, reentered, with a grinning Yami close behind.)  
  
Kaiba and Yami just walked through the door,  
  
And Kaiba's lost his smug guise,  
  
Oh, what a perfect defeat,  
  
Yami beat all three Blue Eyes!  
  
He's my Yami and I'll cry if I want to,  
  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to,  
  
You would cry too if your Yami left you.  
  
(Smiling softly, Yami came forward, an apologetic look on his face. "Forgive me, aibou?" he whispered.  
  
Oh, he's my Yami and he says I'm his aibou,  
  
Says I'm his aibou, says I'm his aibou,  
  
You'd love him lots if you had a Yami, too!  
  
~*~  
  
Joyfully, Yugi leapt into Yami's arms, hugging him close. "I thought you'd left me, Yami!" he exclaimed, squeezing him around the waist.  
  
Yami smiled softly. "I'll never leave you, aibou. Never."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Good? Bad? Crappy? Don't think Yugi's the singing type? Got a song you want me to edit? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! I'm just warning you, though, Joey the Flame Swordsman does not tolerate flames. They make him cranky.  
  
Yami: So…wait…am I supposed to be Seto's friend?  
  
Seto: HEY! HOW COME I LOST TO YAMI?! AGAIN?!  
  
Me: It fit the song, you dunce. And yes, Yami my beautiful sweetiecakes, you are supposed to be friends. Now shut up or I'll glomp you.  
  
Yami and Seto: dead silence  
  
Me: That's better. glomps them anyway  
  
Yami and Seto: Oof.  
  
Next time…Yami finds the microphone!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. Yami sings...WHAT?!

Disclaimer: THEY'RE NOT MINE!!!!!!!!! Just in case you couldn't figure that out already.  
  
Author's Notes: All right, go ahead and say it. I spoofed the Pokemon theme song to fit Yu-Gi-Oh. How weird is that? But gosh darn it, it fits and it sounds cool! (at least to me) That said, let's hit it with the song!  
  
Yami: Hey! There's nothing in my contract that says I have to sing!  
  
Me: sad-puppy-eyes Do it for me, sweetiecakes?  
  
Yami: Grrrrrrrr…okay.  
  
Me: Yay!  
  
Seto: hysterical laughter You have to sing! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
  
Me: Stop it or I'll make you sing one, too.  
  
Seto: dead silence  
  
~*~: Indicates song lyrics  
  
"Speech, obviously"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Glad that Yami was back with him, Yugi held off opening presents. "Why don't we play with the karaoke machine?" he suggested.  
  
"Great!" everyone else replied.  
  
"So who's gonna sing?" Tristan wanted to know.  
  
Kaiba had a mischevious grin on his face. "How about Yami?"  
  
"Yeah! You sing, Yami!" Serenity agreed.  
  
"Do it, Yami!" Tea encouraged.  
  
Yami was bright red. "I will get you for this, Kaiba," he muttered as he stepped up to the mike. "Um…I kinda made this up when we were in the Duelist Kingdom."  
  
And then he began to sing:  
  
~*~  
  
I know I am the very best,  
  
Though you could never know,  
  
See, I must beat Pegasus,  
  
To save my grandpa's soul,  
  
I will travel across the land,  
  
Battling far and wide,  
  
This whole new world to understand,  
  
The cards to be my guide!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! The King of Games,  
  
Though I'm known by many names,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh, I have to win,  
  
To escape this mess we're in,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! The cards so true,  
  
Yes, their heart will show me through!  
  
You call me and I'll help you,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Every battle along the way,  
  
With courage that won't slip,  
  
I will duel every day,  
  
To win all ten Star Chips,  
  
Come with me, the time is right,  
  
No one's better than I,  
  
Together we will win the fight,  
  
And hold our heads up high!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! The King of Games,  
  
Though I'm known by many names,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh, I have to win,  
  
To escape this mess we're in,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! The cards so true,  
  
Yes, their heart will help me through!  
  
You call me and I'll help you,  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~*~  
  
Grinning, Yami stepped down and took a bow to thunderous applause. Kaiba's mouth was wide open. "I didn't know you could sing!" he exclaimed.  
  
Yami sidled up to him. "To be perfectly honest," he replied privately, "I didn't either."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well? Was it any good? If so, I'll spoof a couple more. If you request a song, and I know it, I'll do my best to spoof it. Make it something relatively old, like Backstreet Boys or Britney Spears, or an oldies song like something by the Beach Boys or Monkees, and I'll try it. Anything's welcome.  
  
Yami: Admit it! I did a good job! I have a hunky singing voice! C'mon, say it!  
  
Seto: paying Yami five bucks All right, all right. You did a good job. Take the money.  
  
Me: Vassez los? What is this?  
  
Yami: We had a bet going that if I sang all cool then Seto had to pay me five bucks.  
  
Seto: And I have to admit it, he sure earned it.  
  
Me: Cute! Now I'll have to write one about you, Seto-weto.  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Next time…your reviews will decide who takes the mike!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Kaiba the All-Star

Disclaimer: N is for never, O is for own, T is for two, I wish were mine alone. M is for madness, I, insanity, N for nope, no way, and then there's the E. All together, it spells the reason to rhyme, and that is this message: THEY AIN'T MINE! (He-he. I'm a poet, and I sure know it!)  
  
Author's Notes: I got so many people wanting Seto to take the mike that I wrote this. Thanks to all the people who gave me suggestions! Keep them coming; if nothing else, they help inspire me! Thanks once again! And now.here it is!  
  
Seto: Psst, Yami! If I sing better than you, I win my five bucks back, okay?  
  
Yami: Who's the judge of that?  
  
Seto: Me.  
  
Yami: No deal. I know better than that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Still in awe from Yami's magnificent performance, no one else wanted to sing. They knew they couldn't top the Game King's feat.  
  
Yami, however, had other ideas. "Kaiba wants to sing!" he yelled out.  
  
"Yay! Go to it, Big Brother!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"But I didn't-" Kaiba protested.  
  
Yami shoved him up to the karaoke machine. "Too bad. Sing. Now."  
  
Kaiba knew better than to argue. He took up the mike and said, "Like Yami's, this encompasses the ahem adventures we had in the Duelist Kingdom." And then he began.  
  
~*~  
  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me,  
  
That I've got too much love in my heart,  
  
He was big and mean and slow,  
  
But he took me and my bro,  
  
So, heck, at least it is a start.  
  
Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming,  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running,  
  
Didn't make sense not to love your friends,  
  
Not all your means justify your ends,  
  
So much to learn, so much to see,  
  
Something evil's inside of me,  
  
I'll never win if I don't duel,  
  
I'll never shine if I'm the fool,  
  
Hey now, I'm an all-star, got my game on, let's fight,  
  
Hey now, I'm a duelist, cards are power, they're might,  
  
But is there another way?  
  
Could there be a different hand to play?  
  
It's a cool place, here at Duelist Land,  
  
Just how Yugi won, I don't understand,  
  
But he gave it all of his heart,  
  
That's when he drew the final part,  
  
Our next duel, is getting pretty near,  
  
Can't lose my cool, gotta bite down the fear,  
  
My Blue Eyes, would win it all, I know,  
  
But then Yugi drew that dumb Kuriboh.  
  
Hey now, I'm an all-star, got my game on, let's fight,  
  
Hey now, I'm a duelist, cards are power, they're might,  
  
But is there another way?  
  
Could there be a different hand to play?  
  
Hey now, I'm an all-star, got my game on, let's fight,  
  
Hey now, I'm a duelist, cards are power, they're might,  
  
But is there another way?  
  
Could there be a different-  
  
Somebody once stole my little brother's soul,  
  
I had to duel him to set him free,  
  
But I was sunk, put me in a funk, in a stupid card was where I got plunked,  
  
And now my fate rested on Yami.  
  
Well, the duels keep coming and they don't stop coming,  
  
Eye versus Puzzle; I can feel my heart running,  
  
I hoped and I prayed and gave all my trust,  
  
Know Yami will win, he just has to, he must,  
  
So far to go, the path so hard,  
  
Just have faith in your favorite card,  
  
Come on, man, do it for me,  
  
Beat him and set us both free!  
  
Hey now, I'm an all-star, got my game on, let's fight,  
  
Hey now, I'm a duelist, cards are power, they're might,  
  
But is there another way?  
  
Could there be a different hand to play?  
  
Oh, yes, there's another way,  
  
Going to trust in the cards today.  
  
~*~  
  
There was thunderous applause. Kaiba stepped down, blushing, and resumed his place by Yami. "So there," he said with a smug smirk.  
  
"Perhaps," Yami said thoughtfully, "We'll have to do a duet sometime."  
  
"Sure," Kaiba agreed, grinning.  
  
However, they didn't get a chance. Someone else had already stepped up to the mike.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: Oh, groan. A cliffhanger? A CLIFFHANGER?!  
  
Me: It's not a cliffhanger! I'm letting the people decide.  
  
Seto: But I wanna do a duet!  
  
Me: evil smile Oh, so you do like singing with Yami then, eh?  
  
Seto: What?! NO! NO! YAMI IS MY ENEMY!  
  
Me: Uh-huh. Right. Sure, sure. Yup. I believe that. Mmm-hmm.  
  
Yami: Oh, yeah. Yeah, uh-huh. Mmm-hmm. Sure. Yup. Right.  
  
Seto: YAMI IS MY ENEMY! AND HE ALWAYS WILL BE!  
  
Me: tinkers with Magic Author Powers Control Panel  
  
Seto: throwing self into Yami's arms Yami, I love you! Marry me!  
  
Me: Whoops. Little bit too much there.  
  
Yami: GET THIS FREAK OFF ME!  
  
Me: fiddles with MAPCP  
  
Seto: Macavity is a babe.  
  
Me: grin Ooh! I like him just the way he is!  
  
Yami: Seto! Snap out of it! Snap out of it! She's got you under her control!  
  
Seto: snaps out of it Huh? Oh, that's weird. Hey, Yami, wanna go surfing?  
  
Yami: Sure. Anything to get away from Macavity.  
  
They leave  
  
Me: HEY!  
  
Ah, well. Been deserted by my own characters. Pretty crappy, huh. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! 


	4. Look out, Tea. Here Comes Tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I won't even think it. It won't change anything, anyway. Aw, I can't take it! THEY'RE MINE! ALL MINE! Huh? What? They're not?! Well, crap.  
  
Yami: Like you didn't know that before.  
  
Seto: Want me to buy the rights for you?  
  
Me: YEAH!  
  
Seto: Too bad. I lied.  
  
Me: uncontrollable tears  
  
Yami: You made her cry! Evil person! beats Seto with very thick textbook  
  
Seto: Ouch! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! hugs Macavity  
  
Me: sniffle Okay.I forgive you.I guess.  
  
Anyway, here's the fourth installment of Yu-Gi-Oh Karaoke. Now, I know I usually ahem dislike Tea (as evidenced by my Shattered story), but this was so perfect that I couldn't resist. Thank you to Taryn, who suggested I use the Monkees, because you totally inspired me!  
  
(): The little whispered stuff that Davy Jones does in the middle of "Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)". You'll get the hang of it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
While Yami and Seto were still quietly conferring, Tea stepped up to the mike, blushing. "Um." she said timidly. "I guess this is dedicated to Yami and Yugi.I wrote this with you guys in mind."  
  
"YEAH! GO TEA!" Serenity encouraged, elbowing Joey.  
  
"Huh?" Joey was jolted out of his thoughts. "Oh, right. Yay."  
  
"So? Do it already!" Seto yelled.  
  
"YEAH! DO IT!" Yami agreed.  
  
So, taking a deep breath, Tea began to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
Look out, here comes tomorrow,  
  
That's when, I'll have to choose.  
  
How I, wish I could borrow  
  
Someone else's shoes.  
  
Yugi.  
  
Oh, what a sweet boy,  
  
Trusting, and oh, so kind.  
  
Yami.  
  
Tall, dark, and handsome,  
  
Can't make up my mind.  
  
I see, all kinds of sorrow,  
  
Wish I, only loved one.  
  
Look out, here comes tomorrow,  
  
Oh, how I wish tomorrow would never come.  
  
Told them, both that I loved them,  
  
Said it, and it was true,  
  
Know I, can't have both of them,  
  
Don't know what to do!  
  
I see, all kinds of sorrow,  
  
Wish I, only loved one.  
  
Look out, here comes tomorrow,  
  
Oh, how I wish tomorrow would never come.  
  
(Yugi.I love you.)  
  
(Yami.I love you.)  
  
I see, all kinds of sorrow,  
  
Wish I, only loved one.  
  
Look out, here comes tomorrow,  
  
Oh, how I wish tomorrow would never come.  
  
(I love you.darling.)  
  
(I love you.)  
  
~*~  
  
As always, there was applause, but Seto had more important things to do than clap. "Yami? Yami! Wake up!" he said, shaking the Pharaoh's shoulder.  
  
You see, hearing Tea admit her love in her song had caused Yami to fall into unconsciousness.  
  
"DOES ANYONE HAVE SOME SMELLING SALTS?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tee-hee. That's another one down. As always, your reviews will tell me who to do next. If no one reviews with ideas, I might just have to step in and sing.  
  
Yami: FOR PITY'S SAKE, PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS!  
  
Seto: DON'T LET HER GET INSIDE THIS FIC, TOO!  
  
Me: What? You don't want me in there?  
  
Yami and Seto: NO!  
  
Well, you heard 'em.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	5. No Authority, Mai?

Disclaimer: Nope. Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, and neither is the song. The revised lyrics are, though I'm not sure if that really matters. Oh, who cares? It's just a fan-fiction, for crying out loud!  
  
Yami: Who's crying out loud?  
  
Seto: Is it Yugi? He cries a lot.  
  
Me: It's an expression, you dolts.  
  
Yami: I'm not a dolt! sniffle  
  
Seto: teary eyes Why are you mean to us?  
  
Me: Oh, guys, don't cry! I'm sorry! Please don't cry! hug  
  
Seto: sniff Okay.I guess I forgive you.  
  
Yami: hug Me too.  
  
Me: Awww, I don't deserve guys like you.  
  
Seto: Sure you do.  
  
Yami: Without us, you'd have nothing to write.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. No Authority is not mine, but I really like this song and thought it would be cute if Mai sang it about Joey. I have one for Ryou in progress and should be posted fairly soon. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once Yami recovered from Tea's declaration of her love, the party continued. Mai had just arrived late, complaining about car trouble, and after handing Yugi his present, they began to debate who would use the karaoke machine next.  
  
"Who wants to sing?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I already did, and so did Yami, Seto, and Tea," Yugi noted.  
  
"By the way, Yugi, you do realize that this is all your fault, right?" Joey pointed out.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yup!"  
  
Just then, Mai stepped up. "Guess it's my turn, and this one's for you, Joseph," she said before taking the mike and beginning to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
Can I get your number, baby?  
  
Hit me with the seven digits!  
  
Can I get your number, baby?  
  
Hit me with the seven digits!  
  
When you stepped on that boat I nearly lost my mind,  
  
Your carefree attitude and something 'bout your smile,  
  
I knew right then and there that we just had to duel,  
  
I tried to beat you down and play you for a fool,  
  
Cause I'd never dueled a boy before,  
  
Who fought for something more than himself,  
  
And there's something about you that tells me that I should believe.  
  
I've been east, I've been west, even all around the world,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you,  
  
I've seen blondes, and brunettes, and some really tough redheads,  
  
  
  
But I've never met a boy like you.  
  
Can I get your number, baby?  
  
Hit me with the seven digits!  
  
Must be a novice 'cause you only had one Chip,  
  
I thought for sure my tricks would make your courage slip,  
  
But with Yugi's help you found the perfect play,  
  
And then your Time Wizard sure made my Harpies pay.  
  
But I'd never dueled a boy before,  
  
Who fought for something more than himself,  
  
And there's something about you that tells me that I should believe.  
  
I've been east, I've been west, even all around the world,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you,  
  
I've seen blondes, and brunettes, and some really tough redheads,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you.  
  
Can I get your number, baby?  
  
Hit me with the seven digits!  
  
Can I get your number, baby?  
  
Hit me with the seven digits!  
  
I've never dueled a boy before,  
  
Who fought for something more than himself,  
  
But there's something about you that tells me that I should believe.  
  
I've been east, I've been west, even all around the world,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you,  
  
I've seen blondes, and brunettes, and some really tough redheads,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you.  
  
I've been east, I've been west, even all around the world,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you,  
  
I've seen blondes, and brunettes, and some really tough redheads,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you.  
  
I've been east, I've been west, even all around the world,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you,  
  
I've seen blondes, and brunettes, and some really tough redheads,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you.  
  
Never met a boy like you!  
  
I've been east, I've been west, even all around the world,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you,  
  
I've seen blondes, and brunettes, and some really tough redheads,  
  
But I've never met a boy like you.  
  
Like you.  
  
~*~  
  
The applause was thunderous. Mai stepped down, grinning, and took a bow.  
  
"Nice one, Mai!" Yugi cheered.  
  
"That was good," Tea agreed.  
  
Unfortunately, Yami and Seto didn't have time to clap. They were kneeling over Joey's unconscious body.  
  
"Oh, jeez. Yugi, go get the smelling salts again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Voila! Mai took the mike. And she sang well. Like I said, I'll try to get Ryou's song out next. And thank you for all the helpful reviews, I really appreciate it!  
  
Yami: When do we get to sing our duet?  
  
Seto: I wanna sing with Yami!  
  
Yami: How come every time a girl declares their love to one of us in a song, we faint?  
  
Me: Hey, I'd faint too if I heard Tea confessing her love for me in a song.  
  
Yami: blank stare  
  
Seto: blank stare  
  
Me: Okay, allow me to rephrase that. If I was a guy, like you, and I heard Tea confessing her love for me in song form, I would faint, too.  
  
Yami: Whew.  
  
Seto: Double whew.  
  
Me: Actually, I'd faint either way, but you know what I mean.  
  
Yami: By the way, I hit my head when I fainted. rubs back of head Ow.  
  
Me: Want me to kiss it and make it all better?  
  
Yami: NO! No thanks. I'll be fine.  
  
Me: shrug Whatever.  
  
As always, Joey the Flame Swordsman will exact revenge on all flamers. Anyway, you know the drill.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	6. Someone for Ryou.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, Seto wouldn't have lost to Pegasus. He would have just pulled out a rocket launcher and taken his brother back that way. I mean, remember Yami's speech: "If Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps my Puzzle can put them back"? He'd just get Yami to put Mokuba's soul back. But he didn't, so they're obviously not mine.  
  
Yami: sigh Wishful thinking, though.  
  
Seto: sigh Why can't the creators think like Macavity does? I wouldn't have been "trapped" in that stupid card.  
  
Yami: They used a stunt double. It wasn't really you.  
  
Seto: But they drew my picture really badly! I looked dumb! And Mokuba got to be trapped so you could see his full face, whereas I only got a side shot!  
  
Me: Oh, stop squabbling. Let's start the fic.  
  
Author's Notes: I don't expect most of you to know this. It's a song called "Someone" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame (the stage show, not the movie). I was listening to it one day and it just clicked! Perfect for Ryou. So, here it is!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once they'd awakened Joey from unconsciousness, Seto pocketed the smelling salts. "Who knows when we're going to need these again," he muttered.  
  
"Now who wants to sing?" Mai asked, fluffing her hair out and winking at Joey.  
  
Joey immediately blushed deep red and suddenly found the tops of his shoes to be very interesting.  
  
"Um, may I go?" Ryou asked softly.  
  
"Sure!" Yugi cheered.  
  
"Yeah! Go for it, Ryou!" Yami agreed.  
  
The white-haired boy stepped up and took the mike. "I'm not really sure why I wrote this, but.well, I hope you like it." And then he began to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
Who do they think I am?  
  
Does anyone really know me?  
  
How can they really know me, I hardly know myself!  
  
Why can't the world be kind and forgiving?  
  
I've often heard it said that  
  
Everyone has a story,  
  
If everyone has a story, then where did mine begin?  
  
There's got to be a reason for living.  
  
Alone in the world with no place to call my own,  
  
Desperate for someone to rescue me.  
  
Alone in the world, trying to find a home and  
  
Someone to answer my destiny.  
  
I used to imagine a place where I never have to worry,  
  
Where I see, someone who wants me.  
  
A place, where I can feel safe and secure held in someone's arms.  
  
Someone to care for, someone who will care for me.  
  
And if I ever, find that place, my heart, I will be strong,  
  
For I will know who I am, because I will belong,  
  
And I'll know I belong, because there will be,  
  
Someone who loves me, for who I am.  
  
Left all alone and unwanted  
  
Left with a horrible Yami,  
  
How come it is that my Yami's so different from the rest?  
  
Why does he only see what he wants to see?  
  
Tortured, beaten, and saddened  
  
Robbed of the value of living  
  
What is the value of living, when all you see is pain?  
  
Why can't I get to be where I want to be?  
  
Alone in the world with no place to call my own,  
  
Desperate for someone to rescue me.  
  
Alone in the world, trying to find a home and  
  
Someone to answer my destiny.  
  
I used to imagine a place where the sky is always blue,  
  
A place, where waters run free.  
  
Where all of my dreams, come alive and take wing in the open air.  
  
Let me ride on the wind, I can make it there.  
  
Show me where to begin, someone take me there!  
  
To who...I...am!  
  
~*~  
  
The moment Ryou stepped down, Serenity gave him a big hug. "We all like you, Ryou. This is where you belong."  
  
"Nice job!" Joey cheered.  
  
"Touching," Seto added. "Very touching."  
  
Ryou just smiled sweetly and scuffed his toe against the floor bashfully.  
  
But as for now, the question was: Who would sing next?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: SETO AND ME! SETO AND ME!  
  
Seto: YAMI AND ME! YAMI AND ME!  
  
Me: If the reviewers give me ideas for a song you two could do as a duet, I'll write it. I'm working on finding the perfect song.  
  
Yami: Make it good. At least Seto got to sing All-Star. I got stuck with Pokemon.  
  
Me: I happen to like Pokemon, thank you very much. It's a cool song.  
  
Seto: I just hope the reviewers come up with some good ideas.  
  
Yami: Please, please, please, let us sing!  
  
Seto: Or I'll be mean and cranky the rest of the day.  
  
Me: You do and I'll make you sing a love song to Joey.  
  
Seto: gulp Never mind. I'll be nice.  
  
Me: And I'll try to find a song for that duet.  
  
If anyone has any ideas, please tell me! I really could use your input. Joey the Flame Swordsman will "handle" nasty reviews and flames. Anyway, please read and review! 


	7. The Great Duet.

Disclaimer: They're not mine. The song is not mine, but the lyrics are. The song belongs to whoever sings it.  
  
Yami: But.we sing it!  
  
Seto: Finally! Something that belongs to us!  
  
Me: The people who sang it originally, duh.  
  
Yami: Drat.  
  
Seto: Double drat.  
  
Author's Notes: I don't know who actually sings this. It's number 13 on the Pokemon: The First Movie soundtrack. Maybe I'm just totally ignorant, who knows? Anyway, this is the much-awaited Yami and Seto duet! Yippee! I'm so happy!  
  
"-" = parts of the duet that Yami sings.  
  
"~~" = parts of the duet that Seto sings.  
  
"**" = parts of the duet they sing together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After hearing Ryou's touching song, everyone was being nice to the platinum- haired boy.  
  
"Want a Coke, Ryou?" Yugi asked, heading for the fridge.  
  
"Here, you look cold. Have my scarf," Mai said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you all, but it's really no trouble," Ryou stammered, totally embarrassed. "I'm quite all right as it is..."  
  
Fortunately, he didn't have to deal with it much longer. Yami and Seto had stepped up to the karaoke machine.  
  
"Hey, everyone! We're gonna sing now!" Yami yelled.  
  
"To at last shed some light on the great duelist rivalry," Seto added.  
  
Everyone ooh-ed and aah-ed, and then they began to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
**Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Oh, duel me if you can,  
  
Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Come on and beat me, if you can.**  
  
~~Look out, it's time the world was ready for  
  
A new thing, it's time I got ahead,  
  
Get back, nothing's gonna stop me and I,  
  
Won't quit till I'm sitting on the top~~  
  
~~Never give up when the going gets rough,  
  
I know I'm going to make it through,  
  
To just try will never be enough,  
  
I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do,~~  
  
**Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Oh, duel me if you can,  
  
Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Come on and beat me, if you can.**  
  
**Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
Duel me Yu-Gi-Oh, now  
  
Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
You can't beat me now, now,**  
  
-Get up, let's see what you're made of,  
  
Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid,  
  
There's no way that you can slow me down now,  
  
It's time to show you what I'm all about,-  
  
-Never give up when the going gets rough,  
  
I know I'm going to make it through,  
  
To just try will never be enough,  
  
I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do,-  
  
-Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Oh, duel me if you can,  
  
Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Come on and beat me, if you can.-  
  
~~Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Oh, duel me if you can,  
  
Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Come on and beat me, if you can.~~  
  
~~It's so close, I can almost taste it,  
  
There's no way I'll ever look back,~~  
  
-It's so hard, but stopping's not an option,  
  
I'm gonna keep on, keep on, 'cause I believe in me!-  
  
-Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
Duel me Yu-Gi-Oh, now  
  
Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
You can't beat me now, now,-  
  
~~Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
Duel me Yu-Gi-Oh, now  
  
Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
You can't beat me now, now,~~  
  
-Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
Duel me Yu-Gi-Oh, now  
  
Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
You can't beat me now, now,-  
  
~~Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
Duel me Yu-Gi-Oh, now  
  
Come on, come on, duel me now,  
  
You can't beat me now, now,~~  
  
**Beat me, if you can!**  
  
~~Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Oh, duel me if you can,  
  
Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Come on and beat me, if you can.~~  
  
-Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Oh, duel me if you can,  
  
Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Come on and beat me, if you can.-  
  
~~Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Oh, duel me if you can,  
  
Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Come on and beat me, if you can.~~  
  
-Oh, come on try to duel me,  
  
Oh, duel me if you can,  
  
Oh, come on try to duel me,-  
  
**Come on and beat me, if you can!**  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped. Sure, they knew Yami had a great singing voice, and so did Seto, but they'd never dreamed that together they could be so.whoa.  
  
Yami and Seto stepped down and took a bow, positively grinning.  
  
"We so rock," Yami said with a wink.  
  
"Most definitely," Seto agreed. "We rock."  
  
No one wanted to follow them, and Yugi was just about to start opening his presents when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?" Yugi wondered, opening the door.  
  
His eyes went wide. Standing at the door was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: groan Another cliffhanger?  
  
Seto: Jeez.  
  
Me: Oh, come on! I gave you your duet! What more do you want?  
  
Yami: Hey, that reminds me! Five bucks, please.  
  
Seto: grumble Here. Five bucks.  
  
Yami: And here's your five that I owe you.  
  
Me: What's going on here?  
  
Yami: Remember that bet we had, that I thought I could sing better than Seto?  
  
Me: Um, yeah.  
  
Seto: Well, now that we did this duet, I think Yami sang better than I did, so I had to pay him five bucks.  
  
Yami: But I think Seto sang better, so I had to pay him five bucks.  
  
Me: Ooo-kay.  
  
Yami: Don't ask.  
  
Seto: It's a guy thing.  
  
Me: Don't worry. I wasn't planning to ask.  
  
Well? How'd I do? And if you want to guess the mystery guest, do it in a review! Special thanks from Seto, Yami, and Ryou to whoever gets it right! Oh, and as always, Joey the Flame Swordsman is going to annihilate all mean, nasty reviews. If you don't like it, don't flame. Period. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	8. It Don't Get Better, Serenity!

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish they were mine! I would dance and play and sing so fine. Yet alas, it is not to be, for these characters do not belong to me.  
  
Yami: Not only does she do the wretched disclaimer, she does it with style.  
  
Seto: In verse, even.  
  
Me: Thanks. Glad you liked it.  
  
Author's Notes: Bronze Eagle, yami's_play_mate @_@, and JessiChi got the guest-guess right. (Ooh, a tongue-twister. Say "guest-guess" three times fast and see if your tongue isn't in knots.) Anyway, I think the song is called "It Don't Get Better" by No Authority. If I'm wrong, sorry. I lost the CD case, so I don't know the titles for sure. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's eyes bugged out. "Malik Ishtar?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here for the party!" Malik answered, handing him a present. "Hey, karaoke!"  
  
"Sorry, but you're going to have to wait," Serenity said, stepping up to the machine. "It's my turn. And this is for you, big brother. Thanks for everything."  
  
So Serenity began to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
If anybody wants to know  
  
Why it is I feel for you,  
  
Joey, you're first thing on my mind,  
  
When no one else was there for me,  
  
You were always there for me,  
  
Helping me to fight for what's mine.  
  
So, it ain't hard to see,  
  
How much you've done for me,  
  
There's some that never ever find,  
  
Someone who feels so good,  
  
Someone who understood  
  
What's going on in my mind,  
  
It's the way that you duel for me,  
  
It's the way that you're true to me,  
  
It's the way that you love me,  
  
It don't get better, no way, it don't get better,  
  
It's the way that you're there for me,  
  
It's the way that you care for me,  
  
It's the way that you fight for me,  
  
It don't get better, no way, it don't get better,  
  
You taught me when to let it go,  
  
Taught me how to let it flow,  
  
Showed me this, with only your smile,  
  
The way you always cared for me,  
  
Loving me so totally,  
  
I never felt like I had to cry,  
  
So, it ain't hard to see,  
  
How much you've done for me,  
  
Some people never ever find,  
  
Someone who feels so good,  
  
Someone who understood  
  
What's going on in my mind,  
  
In my mind!  
  
It's the way that you duel for me,  
  
It's the way that you're true to me,  
  
It's the way that you love me,  
  
It don't get better, no way, it don't get better,  
  
It's the way that you're there for me,  
  
It's the way that you care for me,  
  
It's the way that you fight for me,  
  
It don't get better, no way, it don't get better,  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, it don't get better,  
  
It don't get better!  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, it don't get better,  
  
It don't get better!  
  
No more wishing, wishing on a star,  
  
Cause all I ever needed you are,  
  
You're all I need, so, please, believe, it's true,  
  
It gets no better than you, Joey!  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
No, no, no, no, no.  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
No, no, no, no, no.  
  
It's the way that you duel for me,  
  
It's the way that you're true to me,  
  
It's the way that you love me,  
  
It don't get better, no way, it don't get better,  
  
It's the way that you're there for me,  
  
It's the way that you care for me,  
  
It's the way that you fight for me,  
  
It don't get better, no way, it don't get better,  
  
It's the way that you duel for me,  
  
It's the way that you're true to me,  
  
It's the way that you love me,  
  
It don't get better, no way, it don't get better,  
  
It's the way that you're there for me,  
  
It's the way that you care for me,  
  
It's the way that you fight for me,  
  
It don't get better, no way, it don't get better!  
  
~*~  
  
Fortunately, Joey didn't faint this time. He came really close, though. And Seto had the smelling salts out and waiting, just in case.  
  
"Great job!" Mai exclaimed, giving Serenity a high-five. "Anyone who publicly embarrasses Joey is cool in my book!"  
  
"And the best part is, I wasn't trying to!" Serenity replied with a giggle.  
  
And then, all at once, eyes shifted around the room. Who was next to sing?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: Wow! I never would have suspected Malik would show up at our party!  
  
Seto: Unbelievable, huh?  
  
Yami: Incredibly!  
  
Me: Glad you liked it.  
  
Seto: Can we do another duet?  
  
Yami: Please? sad-puppy-dog-eyes  
  
Me: Maybe. We'll see. Who still has to sing?  
  
Seto: Um.Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, and Malik.  
  
Yami: Whatever happened to Tristan, anyway? You never really see him around anymore.  
  
Me: I don't like writing for Tristan. It's just too weird. Plus, I can't deal with that hair.  
  
Yami: Tell me about it.  
  
Seto: We can barely stand to work with the guy when we film the show.  
  
Me: Dang.  
  
Serenity got her turn at last! What did you think? Good? Bad? Worth continuing? Tell me in a review! Joey the Flame Swordsman is very protective of his little sister, and would gladly torch any flames. So don't flame me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
P.S. If anybody knows anything about Malik, PLEASE tell me in a review! I need to know what song he would sing, the things he likes, eye color, favorite food, anything about his motorcycle, stuff like that. I haven't seen him in the episodes yet (I watch the dub and we're only up to the Yugi/Mai duel), so I'm totally lost. So can someone help me out? I'd really appreciate it! 


	9. No Mountain Too High for Joey

Disclaimer: Nine chapters of beautifulness, and I still have to ruin my glee by saying a disclaimer?! HELLO! THEY'RE NOT MINE! (Like you all didn't know that already.)  
  
Yami: Why must you do that in chaptered stories, huh? I mean, if it didn't belong to you in the first chapter, why would it belong to you in the ninth one?  
  
Seto: Maybe she bought it in the lag time.  
  
Yami: Considering she hasn't updated for a couple months, yeah. I concede the point.  
  
Seto: Never doubt the power of money.  
  
Author's Notes: Fair warning-this is going to be the second-to-last chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Karaoke. Tristan has somehow disappeared into the mysterious void between chapters, so he's not going to sing. Unfortunately, this also means Malik is not going to get a chance to sing, either. He's not really the singing type, anyway. The song I used is "Ain't No Mountain High" by Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell. That said, let's hit it!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once Joey recovered from the paralyzing effects of Serenity's song, everyone decided it was time for someone else to sing.  
  
"Joseph, why don't you go?" Mai suggested, winking.  
  
Joey blushed deep red and kicked at the floor. "I dunno.I can't really sing."  
  
Seto grinned. "No problem. I have the perfect song for you-"  
  
Yami shook his head. "Too late. Yugi hid the Baha Men CD before you guys came over."  
  
Yugi smiled slyly. "I knew you'd try to force Joey into singing "Who Let the Dogs Out", so I made sure that CD was long gone before you even got in the door."  
  
Joey frowned. "Well, I do have a song.it sure ain't Baha Men, but it's sort of okay."  
  
"Do it!" Ryou burst out, causing everyone to stare at him in surprise. He blushed. "Well, I really think he should." he added sheepishly.  
  
So Joey took the mike. "This one's for you, sis."  
  
And he began to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
Ain't no mountain high,  
  
Ain't no valley low,  
  
Ain't no river  
  
Wide enough, baby,  
  
  
  
If you need me, call me,  
  
No matter where you are,  
  
No matter how far,  
  
Don't worry, baby,  
  
  
  
Just call my name,  
  
I'll be there in a hurry,  
  
You don't have to worry,  
  
'Cause baby, there,  
  
  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
  
To keep me from gettin' to you, babe  
  
  
  
Remember the day,  
  
Serenity?  
  
I told ya you could always  
  
Count on me, darling,  
  
  
  
And from that day on,  
  
I made a vow,  
  
I'll be there when you need me,  
  
Someway, somehow  
  
  
  
'Cause baby, there,  
  
  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
  
To keep me from gettin' to you, babe  
  
  
  
Oh, no, darling, No wind, no rain!  
  
  
  
Or winter's cold,  
  
Can stop me, baby,  
  
Oh, no, no, baby,  
  
'Cause you are my goal  
  
  
  
If you're ever in trouble  
  
I'll be there on the double,  
  
Just send for me,  
  
Oh, baby!  
  
  
  
You're always with me,  
  
Right there in my heart,  
  
Although we are  
  
Miles apart,  
  
  
  
If you ever need  
  
A helping hand,  
  
I'll be there on the double  
  
Just as fast as I can,  
  
  
  
Don't you know that there,  
  
  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
  
To keep me from gettin' to you, babe  
  
  
  
Don't you know that there,  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough,  
  
Ain't no valley low enough,  
  
Ain't no river wide enough,  
  
  
  
To keep me from gettin' to you, babe!  
  
~*~  
  
Serenity, possessing more self-control than Joey, managed not to faint. But the moment Joey finished, everyone burst into wild applause.  
  
"Awesome, Joey!" Mai cheered, stepping up to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Incredible!" Ryou agreed.  
  
"Great job!" Yugi said with a smile.  
  
Yami and Seto, however, seemed to be having a heated discussion in one corner.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"Do TOO!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ARGUING ABOUT?!" Yugi shrieked, which caused everyone to stare at him oddly. No one expected such an outburst from little Yugi.  
  
There was a long pause before Yami finally answered, "We had a bet, and Seto lost. I want my ten bucks!"  
  
"I did not lose!" Seto replied hotly. "We never agreed on a judge! The bet is null and void!"  
  
"What was the bet?" Tea wanted to know, trying unsuccessfully to bat her eyes at Yami.  
  
The pharaoh shuddered at Tea's gesture. "Seto thought that Joey's voice would crack sometime during his song. I didn't think so. So we bet, and you lost!"  
  
"Seto, just pay him the money," Mokuba said tactfully.  
  
Grumbling, Seto pulled out his wallet and handed Yami a ten-dollar bill. "Fine."  
  
Joey began to laugh hysterically. "You guys are hilarious! Absolutely hil- eep!" He cut off, just as his voice cracked.  
  
Seto stared at Yami for all of two nanoseconds before snatching his ten dollars back out of Yami's hand. "I'll take that back, thank you!"  
  
Yami's mouth opened with a snappy retort, but Yugi was quick to cut him off. "Who's going to sing next?" he asked tactfully.  
  
Immediately everyone stared at each other. Who WAS going to sing next?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's the second-to-last chapter, everyone. Thank you for all the information on Malik! I really appreciate it. Don't worry, I have something special planned for the grand finale, and yes, it did come from one of you reviewers.  
  
Seto: In other words, read all her reviews, take a guess, and leave a review of your own!  
  
Yami: Who knows? She might let us do an encore, if one of you comes up with a great idea for a duet!  
  
Seto: ENCORE!  
  
Yami: WE WANT TO DO AN ENCORE!  
  
Me: That's very plausible, guys. But I'll only do it if they review.  
  
Yami: PUH-LEEZE REVIEW!  
  
Seto: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!  
  
Joey the Flame Swordsman and Flamina are going to annihilate any nasty reviews. Joey especially won't tolerate anyone criticizing his singing. But other than that, you heard Yami and Seto: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	10. Champions of the World

Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were, this wouldn't be sniffle the last chapter! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! runs off to cry in a corner  
  
Seto: consoles Macavity It's okay, it's okay, shhh, please, stop crying.  
  
Yami: consoles Macavity Just think, now you'll have time to update all the other stories you've been neglecting.  
  
Seto: Like a complete moron.  
  
Me: sniffle I'm not a moron. whimper Am I?  
  
Yami: whacking Seto You idiot! You hurt her feelings!  
  
Seto: I'm sorry, please, forgive me!  
  
Yami: You better make it up to her!  
  
Seto: Okay.um, Macavity? Do you want to glomp me?  
  
Me: sniffle Okay. halfhearted glomp  
  
Yami: This is not good.  
  
Seto: We'll have to be especially nice.  
  
Yami: Right.  
  
Author's Notes: I always feel sad at the ending of a fun story. I had a blast with Yu-Gi-Oh Karaoke! And it was all because of you guys. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, for your supportive and helpful comments. This wouldn't have been such a hit without you! And I have a surprise for everyone at the end, but until then, enjoy!  
  
** = parts of the song that Seto sings  
  
++ = parts of the song that Joey sings  
  
// = parts of the song that Yami sings  
  
^^ = parts of the song that Mai sings  
  
~~ = parts of the song that they all sing together  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Karaoke!  
  
THE GRAND FINALE!  
  
Before the crew could decide, the doorbell rang once again. Shrugging, Yugi moved to open the door.  
  
But Yami intercepted him. "No, aibou," he said quietly. "Let Seto and I answer the door. You keep trying to decide who's going to sing."  
  
Looking a little bewildered, Yugi agreed. "Okay, Yami."  
  
Yami motioned Seto over, and together they opened the door. There, with a vaguely amused look on her face, stood Macavity. She smiled at them, holding out a small, purple-wrapped present. "This is for Yugi," she explained.  
  
Grinning, they moved aside to allow her in.  
  
Everyone except Tea looked thrilled that she had arrived. "MACAVITY!" Yugi cried, rushing forward to hug his most favoritest person in the world (aside from Yami, that is). "YOU CAME!"  
  
She grinned. "I promised I would, didn't I?"  
  
Mokuba frowned. "But this is the last chapter. You didn't get to be here for all the other karaoke performances."  
  
Macavity just smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, Mokuba. I was here in spirit."  
  
"Would you like to sing?" Malik asked, gesturing to the microphone.  
  
She shook her head. "No, thank you. But if Yami, Seto, Joey, and Mai wouldn't mind, I had a sort of special idea for our last chapter." And she proceeded to explain her idea. Grinning widely, the four duelists took the stage and linked arms.  
  
And as the music rolled, they began to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
**I've paid my dues  
  
Time after time  
  
I've done my sentence  
  
But committed no crime**  
  
  
  
++And bad mistakes  
  
I've made a few  
  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
  
But I've come through!++  
  
  
  
  
  
~~And we go on and on and on and on!~~  
  
  
  
~~We are the champions  
  
My friend  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end.~~  
  
  
  
~~We are the champions, we are the champions~~  
  
  
  
~~No time for losers  
  
Cause we are the champions  
  
Of the world.~~  
  
  
  
// I've taken my bows  
  
And my curtain calls  
  
You've brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
  
I thank you all //  
  
  
  
^^ But it's been no bed of roses  
  
No pleasure cruise  
  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
  
And I ain't gonna lose! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
~~And we go on and on and on and on!~~  
  
  
  
~~We are the champions  
  
My friend  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end.  
  
We are the champions,  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
Cause we are the champions  
  
Of the world.~~  
  
  
  
(For the last verse, everyone stood up on the platform and linked arms. Yami, Seto, Joey, Mai, Yugi, Ryou, Serenity, Mokuba, Malik, Tea, and Tristan all smiled at each other and began to sing in unison.)  
  
  
  
~~We are the champions  
  
My friend  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end.  
  
We are the champions,  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
Cause we are the champions!~~  
  
~~OF THE WORLD!~~  
  
~*~  
  
Once they finished the song, there was much hugging and kissing all around. Tea kissed Yugi (who cringed but was too nice to tell her to buzz off), Joey kissed Mai, Serenity kissed Mokuba, Malik and Ryou hugged, Tristan wandered off to the buffet table, and Macavity, Yami, and Seto decided to race around with the Kodak taking blackmail pictures of everyone. (Oh, and they kissed, too.)  
  
"Is that really it?" Mokuba asked sadly. "The party's over?"  
  
Macavity grinned, carefully hiding her camera. "Not exactly. Yugi, why don't you open my present?"  
  
Carefully, Yugi undid the wrapping and read the small laminated card. "This card good for one epilogue? COOL!"  
  
"A little present for all of you," Macavity explained.  
  
Malik looked a little annoyed. "You all are moping around like the party's over! Come on, people! This is just the beginning! Jeez, Yugi, LET THEM EAT CAKE!"  
  
Macavity cocked an eyebrow. "Thank you, Marie Antoinette!"  
  
Joey's eyes went wide. "YOU GOT CAKE?!"  
  
Everyone except Yami, Seto, and Macavity immediately lunged for the table.  
  
Macavity winked at them. "Thanks for making my story such a hit."  
  
They both smiled back. "It was our pleasure."  
  
"So, that settled.how about that cake?"  
  
"YEAH!" the two boys agreed.  
  
And they all ran over to join the others.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
sniffle Thus concludes Yu-Gi-Oh Karaoke.or does it?  
  
Yami: Yay! She's in a good enough mood to leave an epic cliffhanger!  
  
Seto: She's recovering!  
  
Yami: Hallelujah!  
  
Me: See, it's up to the people here. If they want a complementary epilogue chapter, then it shall be done!  
  
Seto: Thank goodness you're not being a lazy bum anymore!  
  
Yami: elbows him SETO!  
  
Seto: Whoops. covers mouth  
  
Me: sniffle Not my fault I'm trapped in the depth of horrible writers block.  
  
Yami: Ignore him. He's just a moron.  
  
Seto: HEY!  
  
Me: glomps them both before they can get into an argument  
  
Yami: Oof.  
  
Seto: Oof.  
  
Well, people, the fate of Yu-Gi-Oh Karaoke is in your hands. If I get at least, oh, let's say 10 reviews saying that people want an epilogue, then I will. But if I don't get ten reviews, then this story will be considered finished. Thanks again for all the support. Joey the Flame Swordsman and Flamina, the angel minion of fire, will torch all mean, nasty, or unsupportive reviews. Well, I guess all that remains is to ask you to PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! 


	11. Angel of Yami Bakura's

Disclaimer: I'm so happy, I don't even mind doing a disclaimer! Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine! I don't own "Angel of Mine" either.  
  
Yami: What's she so happy about?  
  
Seto: Who knows? But I bet she's going to tell us.  
  
Me: Darn right!  
  
Yami: Uh-oh.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, people. There's good news, and there's better news. The good news is, I got at least ten reviews asking for an epilogue. The better news is, I decided not to end Yu-Gi-Oh Karaoke after all! (Part of the reason this came about is because I just bought a new CD.) So, as a special Christmas present to you all, Yu-Gi-Oh Karaoke is going to continue a while longer. Plus, after hearing Malik's voice on the show, I just KNEW I had to let him sing. But today, it's someone else's turn!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once everyone had stuffed themselves full of cake, the entire cast staggered back into the living room and flopped down on anything that would support their weight.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Joey groaned.  
  
"Well, maybe if you hadn't eaten five pieces of cake-" Seto replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Like you're any better, Kaiba. You ate four and a half," Tea interjected.  
  
"Tea? Don't make me come over there," Macavity mumbled.  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and Yami Bakura appeared from out of the Millennium Ring. "Okay, who died?"  
  
"Joey, in a few minutes," Yami replied, wincing and clutching his stomach.  
  
Mokuba, who ate twice that much sugar in his breakfast cereal every morning, was annoyingly perky. "I think it's time to play with the karaoke machine again!"  
  
Malik let out a pained moan. "Not me. I need time to recuperate."  
  
"Who knew they made triple-chocolate cakes with fudge icing and chocolate- covered cherries?" Yugi agreed, stretching out on the couch.  
  
Ryou shook his head. He, being the only sane one, had only eaten one slice of the giant cake. "I told you all it was sugary."  
  
Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Well, if no one else is planning on singing." he said thoughtfully, stepping up to the mike. "Then this one will be for you, aibou."  
  
So he began.  
  
~*~  
  
When I first saw you, I already knew,  
  
There was something inside of you,  
  
Something I thought that I would never find,  
  
Angel of mine,  
  
  
  
I looked at you, looking at me,  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free,  
  
You're special, Ryou, you're one of a kind,  
  
Angel of mine,  
  
  
  
How you changed my world, you'll never know,  
  
I'm different now, you helped me grow,  
  
  
  
Came into my life, straight from above,  
  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love  
  
I'm checking for you, right on time,  
  
Angel of mine,  
  
  
  
Though I was cruel to you, the time that we shared,  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare,  
  
It's just the way you are, you're still on my mind,  
  
Angel of mine,  
  
  
  
What you mean to me, you'll never know,  
  
Deep inside, I need to show,  
  
  
  
Came into my life, straight from above,  
  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love  
  
I'm checking for you, right on time,  
  
Angel of mine,  
  
  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment,  
  
As if they were new,  
  
You're all that I need, so please, please believe  
  
I'd only share life with you,  
  
  
  
When I first saw you, I already knew,  
  
There was something inside of you,  
  
Something I thought that I would never find,  
  
Angel of mine,  
  
  
  
Came into my life, straight from above,  
  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love  
  
I'm checking for you, right on time,  
  
Angel of mine,  
  
  
  
How you changed my world, you'll never know,  
  
I'm different now, you helped me grow,  
  
  
  
I looked at you, looking at me,  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free,  
  
Checking for you, for you, right on time,  
  
Angel of mine.  
  
~*~  
  
Despite their aching stomachs, everyone gave him a standing ovation.  
  
Macavity swooned into Yami's arms, carefully ignoring Tea's annoyed glare. "That was so pretty!" she exclaimed.  
  
Yami winced again, trying to hold her up. "Oof. Um, Macavity, I think you ate too much cake."  
  
"Yeah. I need to stop eating bricks for lunch," she agreed with a smile. "They're just so tasty, though."  
  
Everyone else groaned. "No mentions of food, please," Malik winced.  
  
Through the course of the song, Joey had gotten considerably better. "So, who's up for seconds?" he said excitedly.  
  
Everyone grabbed the nearest pillow and hurled it at Joey. "DON'T MENTION FOOD!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Writers block has officially left the building! And with my schedule freeing up, I'll have more time to write! He-he-he.  
  
Seto: What's she scheming now?  
  
Yami: I bet she's planning on singing next.  
  
Seto: That could get messy.  
  
Yami: Considering her new CD has Faith Hill's "This Kiss" on it? Yeah.  
  
Seto: Uh-oh.  
  
Well, you've gotten the word: this fic is still alive! Request songs, please! They help inspire me. And to Cettie-girl, who suggested I have the cast sing "Macavity" from Cats, it sounds like fun! Most likely, that'll be happening in later chapters! Joey the Flame Swordsman and Flamina are going to torch any mean reviews. Anyway, I will write a new chapter if I receive 10 reviews saying that people are still reading this and want more. In other words, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	12. Do You Believe, Malik?

Disclaimer: See, I'd hoped I'd get Yu-Gi-Oh for Christmas, but a CERTAIN BLUE-EYED BILLIONAIRE conveniently "forgot" to give them to me. glares Oh, and "Believe" belongs to Cher.  
  
Seto: I plead the fifth.  
  
Yami: Good show, old bean. Now can we just continue the fic and get this over with?  
  
Seto: Yes! Please! And darn it, we want another duet!  
  
Me: ANOTHER duet?! Come on! I gave you one already!  
  
Yami: Yes, and the people loved us so much we want another!  
  
Seto: Come on! I'll give you Yu-Gi-Oh for your birthday.  
  
Me: Hmm. puts serious thought into it How about #14? You can have a duet every seventh chapter.  
  
Yami: Yeah!  
  
Seto: Sounds good!  
  
Author's Notes: Ah, it's good to be writing again. I guess the ALL NEW EPISODE inspired me, because I sat down and wrote this! Awww, I love Malik! He's so darn cute! So I figured this chapter would be cute if he sang. Besides, I'm one of the people (quite possibly the only one) who actually likes his dubbed voice, because I think it's cute and maniacal. Anywho, enough jibber-jabber from me! Today it's Malik's turn!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fortunately, everyone recovered from Yugi's triple-chocolate-with-fudge- icing-and-chocolate-covered-cherries birthday cake. Joey and Yami had apparently had a contest to see who could eat the most, which resulted in the both of them puking their guts out, but no one wants to hear about that.  
  
As the sugar began to seep into their systems, Malik decided it was about time to get up and kick it with the karaoke machine.  
  
"Hey, everyone! Check this! I'm gonna sing now!" he yelled. "And in case you can't guess, this is about Battle City and my misunderstood Yami!"  
  
Everyone applauded, mostly from relief, because none of them really wanted to get out of their chairs and sing.  
  
Malik just grinned, taking a bow. And with a flip of his sun-bleached hair, he began to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
No matter how hard I try,  
  
You keep pushing me aside,  
  
And I can't break through!  
  
There's no talking to you.  
  
  
  
So glad that you're beaten,  
  
It takes time to believe it  
  
For after all is said and done,  
  
I'm gonna be the only one!  
  
  
  
Don't you believe in kindness or love?  
  
I can feel you there, inside myself,  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no!  
  
  
  
Don't you believe in kindness or love?  
  
I can feel you there, inside myself,  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no!  
  
  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
Sit and be a slave for you?  
  
Well, I can't do that.  
  
There's no turning back.  
  
  
  
I need friends to move on,  
  
I need love to feel strong,  
  
'Cause I've had time, to think it through,  
  
And I know I'm too strong for you!  
  
  
  
Don't you believe in kindness or love?  
  
I can feel you there, inside myself,  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no!  
  
  
  
Don't you believe in kindness or love?  
  
I can feel you there, inside myself,  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no!  
  
  
  
Well, I know that I'll get through this,  
  
'Cause I know that I am strong.  
  
I don't need you anymore, I don't need you anymore!  
  
I don't need you anymore, no, I don't need you anymore!  
  
  
  
Don't you believe in kindness or love?  
  
I can feel you there, inside myself,  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no!  
  
  
  
Don't you believe in kindness or love?  
  
I can feel you there, inside myself,  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no!  
  
  
  
Don't you believe in kindness or love?  
  
I can feel you there, inside myself,  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no!  
  
  
  
Don't you believe in kindness or love?  
  
I can feel you there, inside myself,  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, no!  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was on their feet in an instant, whooping and cheering for the first Battle-City-related song.  
  
However, the mention of Battle City immediately sparked an old controversy between Yami and Seto, who were STILL arguing over who was the best duelist in the world.  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Ha! You admit it!"  
  
".DANG!"  
  
The whole crowd listened silently to this for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There you go! Thus is Malik's song. Hopefully with the coming of more new episodes, inspiration will strike again. It's getting hard to find appropriate songs to fit the characters, yet be able to change them to properly fit Yu-Gi-Oh. If you have any suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated. If I've heard them before, maybe I'll use them!  
  
Seto: So who won the argument, anyway?  
  
Yami: It was me, duh.  
  
Seto: Nuh-uh!  
  
Yami: Uh-huh!  
  
Seto: Nuh-uh!  
  
Yami: Uh-huh!  
  
Seto: Nuh-uh!  
  
Yami: Uh-huh!  
  
Me: Oh, not this again.  
  
"Believe" belongs to Cher, but the edited lyrics printed here belong to me. Please do not steal them. As before, reviews are greatly appreciated, and if I get ten of them saying people still like this fic, I'll start work on another song. If no one reads this anymore, I'll just finish it up and move on to other things. The fate of this fic depends on you! Joey the Flame Swordsman and Flamina, the angel minion of fire will torch any nasty reviews. Nice ones are wholeheartedly welcomed. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	13. Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Macavity?

Disclaimer: sigh Do I still remember how to do this? Oh, yeah. Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. Period. It belongs to the masterful Kazuki Takahashi, and considering he's not returning my homing pigeons, I assume he's not going to give it to me anytime soon. Also, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" belongs to Elton John.  
  
Seto: YOU'RE BACK!  
  
Yami: HURRAH!  
  
Me: Go ahead and say it. I'm a bum, right?  
  
Seto: glomp WE MISSED YOU!  
  
Yami: HUGGLES! HUGGLES! ENDLESS WAVES OF HUGGLES!  
  
Me: Ah, now I remember why I love this so much. is flying-tackle-glomped by two gorgeous bishounen  
  
Author's Notes: hides Don't kill me! I know, I know, I've been on sabbatical for a while. People probably don't even remember who I am. Oh, well. It happened that I was playing the piano and suddenly, WHAM! This just hit me. So I decided to come and try my hand at writing again...my updates are probably going to be pretty erratic for a while, at least until I get back in the groove of writing, so please be patient. I've got a couple stories in the works and I'll probably be able to get them out soon if I just get back in gear. But until then, here's the 13th (Gasp! Unlucky!) chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Karaoke!  
  
Special Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to one of the coolest people in the world, Zoe. You know who you are. Thanks for being there for me when I needed you! hands over Magic Chibi Yugi Huggles!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"SHUT UP!" Macavity screamed, instantly causing Seto and Yami to back away in fear. "NO MORE FIGHTING OR I'LL LAYETH THE LIVING SMACKDOWN ON YOU!"  
  
Yami Bakura grinned. "Oooooooh! Someone's in TROUBLE..."  
  
Likewise, Malik was rolling on the floor with laughter. "You guys got TOLD!"  
  
"Shut up, tomb robber!"  
  
"YOU shut up!"  
  
"No, YOU!"  
  
"No, YOU!"  
  
"Boy," Joey commented, "Can't ya just feel the love in this room?"  
  
And then, suddenly, Macavity's eyes began to twinkle. "You know, Joey..." she said, stepping up to the karaoke machine, "You may just have something there..."  
  
And as all the fighting paused, she began to sing...  
  
~*~  
  
There's a calm surrender,  
  
To the rush of day,  
  
When the heat of the rolling world  
  
Can be turned away,  
  
An enchanted moment,  
  
It always sees me through,  
  
And that's enough for this restless warrior--  
  
Just to be with you.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
There eternally,  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That you're here with me...  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
How it binds us all?  
  
It will be with us now and for all time  
  
To catch you when you fall.  
  
There's a place for everyone,  
  
If they'd only find,  
  
That the ticking metronome  
  
Moves us all in time,  
  
There's a rhyme and answer  
  
That rings from shore to shore,  
  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
  
Beats in time with yours,  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
There eternally,  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That you're here with me...  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
How it binds us all?  
  
It will be with you now and for all time  
  
To catch you when you fall.  
  
Friends will be with you now and for all time,  
  
To catch you when you fall.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was stunned.  
  
To say the least.  
  
Half of them couldn't move.  
  
Then Joey made a mad dash for the bathroom and the ice was broken.  
  
"Awww, that was NICE!"  
  
"Wicked A!"  
  
"...Wasn't that in The Lion King?"  
  
"Who's the 'wide-eyed wanderer' again?"  
  
WHAP! "It's Macavity, stupid!"  
  
"Then who's the 'restless warrior'?"  
  
WHAP! "Macavity, stupid!"  
  
"...And the star-crossed voyager?"  
  
WHAP!  
  
The room still abuzz with chattering, Macavity stepped down and grinned at Yami and Seto. "Psst, guys. If you two can make it for the next ten minutes without arguing, I'll let you sing a duet next time."  
  
The Pharaoh and the Priest just stared at each other for a long moment, until...  
  
"Fighting? Who's fighting?"  
  
"Certainly not us!"  
  
"Heavens no!"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"We're the best of friends, right, Seto?"  
  
"That we are, Yami!"  
  
"And we love each other with the force of a thousand suns!"  
  
"Yeah, we--we what?!"  
  
"Come on, Seto! Hug time!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know you want to. Gimme a hug."  
  
"Don't even go there, Pharaoh."  
  
"...Crud."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Whew! I did it! And yes, I know, the song was pretty bad, but I thought it was kind of cute, in a weird sort of way.  
  
Seto: So are you!  
  
Yami: The part about cute in a weird sort of way, not the part about being pretty bad, we mean.  
  
Me: That's so sweet!  
  
Seto: DUET!  
  
Yami: DUET!  
  
Seto: DUET!  
  
Yami: DUET!  
  
Seto: chibi eyes PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE?  
  
Me: AAAAAGH! NOT THE CHIBI EYES! NOT THE--oh, all right.  
  
Yami: YAY!  
  
Well, it's obvious what those two want. Do you want to hear them sing another duet? Drop me a review or an E-mail and tell me what you thought! As always...ten reviews, please? Suggesting songs is also very nice. Helps me think, it does. Joey the Flame Swordsman (who is off playing tiddlywinks somewhere) and Flamina, the angel minion of fire (who is pruning her hedges) will royally toast any mean, nasty, or otherwise unpleasant reviews. That said, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
P.S. By the way.  
  
Random Poll: Should I invite Chibi Hyper Yami and Chibi Hyper Seto to the party? 


	14. Millennium Duet

Disclaimer: Hey, one of the homing pigeons I sent to Kazuki Takahashi has returned! Let's see what he sent back... *opens note* Tough...luck...bonehead. Bonehead?! Dang. Ah, well. I guess that means Yu- Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me. However, the edited lyrics are MINE, so do not steal them.  
  
Seto: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to you?! Nutbunnies.  
  
Yami: And here we were hoping we'd be yours forevermore.  
  
Me: Really?!  
  
Seto: No, of course not. We just like messing with your head.  
  
Yami: The look on your face was priceless.  
  
Me: You know, I still have time to take away your duet...  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Seto: We'll be good! Honest! Just don't nix the duet!  
  
Me: Hmmm...okay.  
  
Yami: THANK YOU! *dances*  
  
Seto: *takes pictures* Yami dancing. That's something you don't see often.  
  
Author's Notes: Three-hour car rides do weird things to your brain. Already I've got ideas for about four more karaoke songs, and I learned it REALLY creeps your parents out if you suddenly start cackling from the backseat for no apparent reason, considering you're listening to music on your Discman and they can't hear a single thing you're listening to. The song I've used is called "It Was You" (I think) and it's track 3 on the Pokemon: The First Movie CD. Anywho, this is the much-anticipated SECOND Yami/Seto duet, and after this I think it'll be.well, I'll just leave you in suspense! *snickers*  
  
Special Dedication: To Jia, aka BlackHoleSun, for never failing to provide inspiration. Even though half the time you don't realize you've done it. Huggles and Slurpees!  
  
"--" = parts of the duet that Yami sings.  
  
"~~" = parts of the duet that Seto sings.  
  
"**" = parts of the duet they sing together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A flushing noise signaled Joey's return from the bathroom. Other than that, the entire room was in dead silence.  
  
Macavity glanced at her watch. "Three...two...one..."  
  
Everyone held their breath.  
  
"Zero! You did it!"  
  
Instantly Seto and Yami leaped three feet in the air, giggling like schoolgirls. "We get to sing a duet! We get to sing a duet! We get to sing a duet! YAAAAAAAAAAY!"  
  
Then, suddenly, they remembered that there were other people in the room and instantly regained their dignity.  
  
"Ahem..." Seto murmured, picking at a piece of invisible lint on his trench coat.  
  
"Agreed..." Yami said with a nod, suddenly finding the floor incredibly interesting.  
  
Joey opened his mouth to say something, but instead burst out laughing. "You guys are crazy! Totally crazy!"  
  
"Yes, but we get to sing. AGAIN," Seto replied snootily, turning with a flourish and stepping up to the mike. Yami followed close behind. "That's because Macavity loves us BEST."  
  
"Liar!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SING ALREADY?!"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
And then, grinning, Yami and Seto began their second duet...  
  
~*~  
  
~~When I think of what I've been through,  
  
I can see that you've always been there for me,  
  
To tell the truth, don't know what I'd do,  
  
Without you, all of these dreams would not be true,~~  
  
~~You are the one that I had sought for,  
  
Now my life means so much more,  
  
Now I can see our past is forever,  
  
Just you and me...~~  
  
~~Me here for you, you here for me...~~  
  
~~It was you who showed me I got a friend in you,  
  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me,  
  
And it was you who fought by me 'till the war was through,  
  
And it was you who stayed by my side,  
  
It was you.~~  
  
--Since the day you came in my life,  
  
I knew then that you'd be my priest, right by my side.  
  
Then you proved you're a friend to me,  
  
In my heart, forever, you will always be...--  
  
--You are the one that I had hoped for,  
  
Now my life means so much more,  
  
Now I can see our past is forever,  
  
Just you and me, there for each other.--  
  
--It was you who showed me I got a friend in you,  
  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me,  
  
And it was you who fought by me 'till the war was through,  
  
And it was you who stood by my side,  
  
It was you.--  
  
**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you,  
  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me,  
  
And it was you who fought by me 'till the war was through,  
  
And it was you who stood by my side,  
  
It was you.**  
  
--That was you, always right by my side,  
  
When I just can't do it, you helped me through it.--  
  
~~We're friends forever, like best friends should be,  
  
You'll always be a special part of me...~~  
  
~~It was you!~~  
  
--It was you who showed me I got a friend in you,  
  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me,  
  
And it was you who fought by me 'till the war was through,  
  
And it was you who stood by my side,  
  
It was you.--  
  
~~It was you who showed me I got a friend in you,  
  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me,  
  
And it was you who fought by me 'till the war was through,  
  
And it was you who stood by my side,  
  
It was you.~~  
  
~~It was you, showed me I got a friend,  
  
I always knew that you'd be right there~~  
  
--It was you, stuck with me all through and through,  
  
It was you, I knew that I could count on you.--  
  
**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you,  
  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me,  
  
And it was you who fought by me 'till the war was through,  
  
And it was you who stood by my side,  
  
It was you.**  
  
**You are a friend to me, it was you...**  
  
~*~  
  
As always, there was thunderous applause.  
  
Yami pranced around the karaoke machine, chanting. "I'm the pharaoh! I'm the pharaoh! I'm the pharaoh!"  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "Oh, NOW you've done it. He's NEVER going to stop crowing."  
  
"Sure he will," Macavity said helpfully. "Just give it some time."  
  
Unfortunately, Yami's eyes suddenly fell on Yami Bakura, who was calmly eating a chocolate-covered cherry. "TOMB ROBBER!" he screeched. "MY CHERRY! NOT YOURS!"  
  
Seto just barely managed to grab Yami before he flying-tackled the tomb robber. "Settle, pharaoh. Settle. You don't want that one, anyway. His unworthy fingers have touched it."  
  
Suddenly, Yami brightened. "Oh! You're right! Thank you, High Priest Seth."  
  
"My name is Seto."  
  
"If you say so, Seth."  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Seth."  
  
"SETO."  
  
"Seth."  
  
"SETO!"  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Seth."  
  
"I'm glad you finally agree with me. Now go fetch me a cherry."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"That can be arranged quite easily."  
  
"I rephrase that. Over YUGI'S dead body."  
  
"...I despise you, Seth."  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Suddenly the sound of tiny footsteps came pitter-pattering down the hall, followed by an anguished scream from Tea. Something warm and tiny instantly tackled Seto and Yami...  
  
"WE WUV YOU!!!"  
  
"HIEEE!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kudos to me! Kudos to me! Happy am I! Happy am I! *dances* And someone new will show up next chapter! Hurrah!  
  
Seto: Is it Noah?  
  
Me: Maybe.  
  
Yami: Is it Shadi?  
  
Me: Maybe.  
  
Seto: Is it Tristan?  
  
Me: Maybe.  
  
Yami: Is it Bastet, Egyptian goddess of cats?  
  
Me: ...Are you trying to replace me?  
  
Yami: Never! I am aghast that you would even think such a horrible thing!  
  
Me: That's better.  
  
Seto: *rereads duet* HEY! How come I had to sing the soprano part?!  
  
Me: *snickers* Because you're just SO effeminate.  
  
Seto: *grumbles*  
  
BWAHAHAHA! I decided to throw in the chibis, but not blatantly. Thus, they appeared, but discreetly. Maybe more of them next chapter. Maybe not. Anyway, I would like to point out that, while the song and characters do not belong to me, the revised lyrics DO. They are MINE. Do not steal them.  
  
Also, thank you for your patience and understanding! I adore you guys. Thank you for all your suggestions, especially. They really help inspire me, even though I don't always use them outright in the story. Ten reviews would be nice, if possible. It makes me feel good to know that people are still reading my stuff, even though my posting has been erratic.  
  
To Millennium Princess, specifically: I apologize if it seemed like I don't acknowledge your suggestions, because I really do. Every little thing I hear from my reviewers makes me think of new story twists. If it happens that I don't use a reviewed idea, it's not that I don't LIKE it, it's just that it's harder to fit or revise. Okay? ^_^ Thanks for understanding!  
  
Finally, Joey the Flame Swordsman (whom I found eating all my candy) and Flamina, the angel minion of fire (whom I discovered staring at my angel- winged Seto picture) will torch, destroy, annihilate, wipe out, obliterate, demolish, eliminate, and eradicate any nasty reviews, complaints, and/or flames. All nice reviews will be huggled to death and smooched by my endless oceans of chibis. That said, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
